The Equal
by SImiLAr tO siLEncE
Summary: This is a Song-fic, dedicated to showing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in all their power and grace.Placed to the song " Handlebars " by Flobots R


Hi this is Hareyu ! it's been a long time since I've typed up any stories , so I'm goning to get back into the hang of it.and without further ado , Here's The Equal!

Disclaimer : I do not in any way shape or form own Inuyasha or the song "HandleBars " by Flobots

The Equal

It was a cold night as the group of Inuyasha searched for a place to settlet hemselves down for the night.Inuyasha walked as he had that day , proudly despite his hanyou blood.Proud that he was alive , and with his friends.

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars_

Sesshomaru sat within the walls of his study , far to the east of his half-brother .He slowly rose form his deks withing his study.And turning , stared out into the night , his eyes almost lifeless.

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars_

Inuyasha rose from his resting place high in the branches of an old oak tree. And standing he raced off to a nearby stream ._  
_

_Look at me, look at me  
hands in the air like it's good to be  
ALIVE  
and I'm a famous rapper  
even when the paths're all crookedy  
I can show you how to do-si-do  
I can show you how to scratch a record  
I can take apart the remote control  
And I can almost put it back together_

He stood there looking at his reflection in th moonlit water , before he withdrew the Tetsuiga , began cutting down invisble enemies,all falling by his hand .

_  
I can tie a knot in a cherry stem  
I can tell you about Leif Ericson  
I know all the words to "De Colores"  
And "I'm Proud to be an American"  
Me and my friend saw a platypus  
Me and my friend made a comic book  
And guess how long it took  
I can do anything that I want cuz, look:_

I can keep rhythm with no metronome  
No metronome  
No metronome

I can see your face on the telephone  
On the telephone  
On the telephone

Sesshomaru still stood at the wondow , thinking of his empire , and all he could do within it , all he could cause ...__

Look at me  
Look at me  
Just called to say that it's good to be  
ALIVE  
In such a small world  
All curled up with a book to read  
I can make money open up a thrift store  
I can make a living off a magazine  
I can design an engine sixty four  
Miles to a gallon of gasoline

He thought silently of his young ward Rin , who had recently fallin ill ...

_  
I can make new antibiotics  
I can make computers survive aquatic conditions  
I know how to run a business  
And I can make you wanna buy a product_

Before he thought of all the other lords and Lady's ., and how some cowered in his prescence . How he could strike any down with the use of his Tokijin , or his own poison-filled claws .He opened the window he stood infront of , and leaped out towards the scent of his half-brother.

_  
Movers shakers and producers  
Me and my friends understand the future  
I see the strings that control the systems  
I can do anything with no assistance  
I can lead a nation with a microphone  
With a microphone  
With a microphone  
I can split the atoms of a molecule  
Of a molecule  
Of a molecule_

Just as Inuyasha began trailing after Sesshomaru's scent .__

Look at me  
Look at me  
Driving and I won't stop  
And it feels so good to be  
Alive and on top  
My reach is global

Sesshomaru and his power as the Lord of the West ,the Prince of Ice,_  
My tower secure_

His castle far to the west ._  
My cause is noble_

And Inuyasha , His power resting within his sword , _  
My power is pure_

and His cause for such power rested his desire to protect his friends ... humans , and demons._  
I can hand out a million vaccinations  
Or let'em all die in exasperation  
Have'em all grilled leavin lacerations  
_As the two vastly different souls approached each other , they raised their swords in preparation .

_Have'em all killed by assassination_

Sesshomaru and his Tokijin , Inuyasha and his Tetsuiga._  
I can make anybody go to prison  
Just because I don't like'em and  
I can do anything with no permission_

Sesshomaru , the Prince , commanding a whole nation , fought with his own strength against his brother . Swords Clashed , and the adrenaline of battle enter the two ._  
I have it all under my command  
I can guide a missile by satellite  
By satellite  
By satellite  
and I can hit a target through a telescope_

And yet to passerby , it would have looked as though an elder brother were sparing against the younger , in hopes of testing each other's strength._  
Through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
and I can end the planet in a holocaust_

As though it were a dance , danced so often that the two knew each other's movements too well to be a random battle ,_  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust_

Too well to show a sibling rivalry ..._  
In a holocaust_

Too well for one to be a Hanyou , and the other a Youkai__

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handle bars  
No handlebars

Yet well enough for the two to be equal...__

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars

The End

_I hope this one-shot was a good one . I was trieing to show the power of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.Please Review.__  
_


End file.
